Mark and Nadine
by Lysander Malfoy
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary maklum author baru Westlife fic lebih ke humor daripada romance gak suka?gak usah baca RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Mark & Nadine**

**19 Desember 2011**

Menjelang tour Westlife yang semakin padat menjelang Farewell Concert pada menjelang akhir bulan Juni tahun 2012, Westlife tengah disibukkan dengan beragam latihan koreografi untuk konser-konser mereka dalam rangka The Farewell Tour.

"Mark jika kamu tak bangun, akan kuadukan masalah semalam dengan Louis atau gak Ronan!", teriak Shane yang berdiri di atas tempat tidur Mark.

Semalam Mark pulang ke basecamp Westlife dalam keadaan mabuk berat, tidak biasanya Mark begitu.

"Hmm, ah ngantuk short", Mark menarik selimut.

"Dasar **KEBO**!", teriak Shane di telinga Mark.

Mark hanya menutupi telinganya dengan bantal dan tidak bangun atau merasa terkaget.

"Gue punya cara jitu..", Nicky menghampiri Shane.

"Ah apa itu, Nico?", Shane turun dari tempat tidur Mark.

"Sini gue bisikin", Nicky mendekati Shane.

Nicky memberi ide kepada Shane yang telah kesal terhadap Mark.

"Sttt, coba lu bilang kalo lu akan masukin ayam ke dalam kamar", bisik Nicky terhadap Shane.

"Lu yakin?", jawab Shane.

"Ahhh, apa lu lupa dia kan phobia sama ayam -_-", bisik Nicky.

"Oh iya ya, pintar sekali kamu", Shane menepuk pundak Nicky.

"Gue", Nicky menunjuk dirinya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Shane pergi ke dalam kamar mandi setelah itu Shane kembali menaiki tempat tidur Mark dengan membawa sebuah gayung yang berisi air.

"Mark, awas! Di sampingmu ada ayam!", teriak Shane.

"Wuaaaa mana?", sepertinya siasat Shane dan Nicky berjalan mulus, akhirnya Mark membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan merasa terkaget.

"Awas, jangan bergerak Freedie!", perintah Nicky kepada Mark.

"Cepat, aku mohon singkirkan binatang mengerikan itu keluar dari kamarku", Mark sekarang merasa ketakutan.

Byurrrr..

Shane menumpahkan air yang di dalam gayung ke kepala Mark.

"Hmmm seger kan lu? Hueheheheh", Shane tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"**KEBO **bangun! Dah pukul 10 pagi tau", Nicky menarik kaki Mark.

"Awas kalian ya.. Aku akan balas semuanya! Terutama kamu **SHORTY**!", Mark memandang sinis Shane yang baru turun dari tempat tidur Mark.

Mark segera bangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara Nicky dan Shane dengan perasaan puas mengerjai Mark pergi ke ruang makan untuk breakfast. Di ruang makan ada sahabat mereka Kian yang sudah menunggu ketiga sahabatnya dan bersiap-siap untuk breakfast. Dia yang mempersiapkan makan pagi untuk ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kok mukanya pada cengar-cengir gitu?", tanya Kian yang sedang mengoles lembaran roti dengan selai cokelat kacang kesukaannya.

"Ah ada deh", Shane memalingkan wajahnya ke hadapan Nicky.

"Habis lu apain Mark? Kok wajah, rambut, dan bajunya basah? Pasti lu berdua kerjain Mark lagi ya?", Kian mulai menebak kegiatan Shane dan Nicky di kamar Mark.

"Hahahaha iya Kian, kita habis ngerjain Mark dan mengguyurnya dengan segayung air", teriak Nicky.

"Dasar kalian berdua!", timpal Mark dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hahahaha", akhirnya Kian ikut tertawa juga karena ulah kedua sahabatnya itu terhadap sahabat dekatnya Mark.

Mark keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah itu Mark menemui ketiga sahabatnya itu di ruang makan. Dengan raut muka yang masih kesal dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Shane dan Nicky kepada dirinya tadi, Mark mengambil 2 lembar roti dan mengoleskan selai stroberi kesukaannya.

"Ciyeee ada yang masih marah ni ternyata", ledek Kian.

"Itu lho Kian, 2 bocah itu ngerjain aku lagi. Suka banget sih mereka ngerjain aku", curhat Mark singkat kepada Kian.

"Yee lagian juga lu kalo tidur susah banget dibanguninnya", timpal Shane.

"Iya, kaya orang dah mati aja kalo lu tidur!", tambah Nicky.

"Ahhh sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Sudah Mark, cepat habiskan rotimu dan juga segelas susu itu", Kian menunjuk ke arah segelas susu berperisa vanila yang telah dibuat Kian.

Setelah Mark, Shane, Nicky, dan Kian selesai sarapan, mereka langsung menaiki sebuah mobil sejenis pajero sport dan segera pergi ke tempat latihan koreografi The Farewell Tour yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari basecamp Westlife. Keaadan jalan-jalan raya di Dublin pada siang hari memang selalu ramai oleh kendaraan-kendaraan penduduk sehingga sedikit mengalami kendala yaitu macet yang membuat Mark, Shane, Nicky, dan Kian terpaksa telat dalam latihan koreografi. Saat sudah sampai lokasi, mereka langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam lokasi.

"Maaf semua kami telat", Shane berlari menuju kerumunan dancer yang lama menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Mr. Shane", seorang wanita yang merupakan ketua kelompok dancer yang bekerja sama dengan Westlife menjawab ucapan Shane.

"Wow Mark, lihat perempuan itu", Kian menunjuk ketua kelompok dancer itu.

"Iya Kian. Dia tinggi, rambutnya indah berwarna pirang, matanya hazel", ucap Mark yang terus memandangi ketua dacer itu.

"Tapi Jodi selalu di hati! Buat kamu aja Mark, eh tapi ntar ada yang marah ya?", Kian melirik Mark.

"Siapa ah?", Mark mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mr. McDaid?", Kian menepuk pundak Mark.

"Kevin?", jawab Mark lirih.

"Cepat-cepat diambil sana Mark, ntar keburu disambet orang lagi", ledek Kian kepada Mark yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu wanita itu, tapi dimana ya?", ucap Mark dalam hati seraya melihat wanita itu.

"Woi! Bengong aja lu, denger gak apa yang gue bilang tadi?", Kian mengagetkan Mark yang sedang melamun tentang wanita itu.

"Hm dengar lah, masa tidak?", Mark menjawab pertanyaan Kian dengan nada datar.

"Lu kenapa ha?", tanya Kian kepada Mark.

"Hm tidak apa-apa kok sob", Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah gue tau lu nyimpen rahasia sesuatu, ceritain dong sama gue. Siapa tau aja lu rilex setelah cerita masalah lu ke gue", Kian sebenarnya penasaran dengan hal yang dilamunkan sahabatnya Mark.

"Begini ki, aku pernah bertemu perempuan itu. Tapi aku lupa, aku pernah temuinya dimana. Aku merasa, aku pernah memiliki hubungan sesuatu dengan dia", Mark menjelaskan.

"Eh yang benar? Kenapa lu gak cerita-cerita ke gue tadi ?", bisik Kian.

"Ah lu kan dah punyanya Jodi Mary Albert anak dari Mr. George dan Mrs. Eileen Albert, masa gue harus cerita sama lu", ucap Mark.

"Iya ya, bisa jadi gue diusir dari rumah kalau gue selingkuh", Kian sudah menerawang keadaan jika Kian selingkuh dari istrinya Jodi.

"Lagian lu juga bentar lagi mau jadi seorang daddy masa lu tega duain istri lu yang tengah hamil tua, bawa-bawa anak lu dalam rahimnya", Mark ingat jika Jodi istri Kian tengah hamil tua.

"Iya sih, tapi gue penasaran Mark", ucap Kian dengan wajah khas penasarannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kenalan aja dengan dia?", Mark mendapat sebuah ide baru.

"Hm bisa sih ide lu, tapi bagaimana kalau dia gak ingat kalau dia pernah ketemu lu sebelumnya", Kian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya dia tidak merasa gatal, Kian tidak mempunyai ketombe apalagi kutu rambut.

"Ah itu mah gampang Kian, yang penting kita bisa kenalan dulu sama dia. Habis itu kita nyusun rencana lagi untuk masalah inti kita. Setuju?", Mark menjelaskan penjelasan singkat kepada Kian.

"Hmm ok deh ita kenalan aja dulu, jenius juga lu Mark. Tumben", ledek Kian.

"Jadi selama ini, kamu menganggap aku gak pintar? Kalo aku gak pintar, aku gak bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu dong", Mark menatap sinis Kian.

"Hehehe jangan ngeliatin gue kaya gitu dong Mark. Gue gak nyaman diliatin kaya gitu", Kian mengambil bantal sofa.

"Habisnya kamu seperti itu sih, menyebalkan. Lama-lama juga kamu seperti 2 bocah itu", Mark mulai kesal dengan Kian.

"Maksudmu 2 bocah itu? Hm Shane dan Nicky?", tanya Kian pada Mark.

"Ya iyalah siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka, menyebalkan", ucap Mark.

"Sudahlah Mark, masalah tadi lupakan saja", Kian menenangkan Mark.

"Iya sih Kian, aku akan mencobanya. Thanks my best friend Kian John Franciss Egan", Mark memeluk Kian dengan erat.

"Hua, sakit!", teriak Kian yang membuat perhatian dancer-dancer dan tentu juga Shane dan Nicky.

"Mereka ngapain?", bisik salah satu dancer bernama Ayu Kristiana kepada dancer yang lainnya.

Nadine pov

Hari ini aku harus pergi ke tempat latihan koreografi bersama tim kerjaku. Aku tidak tau siapa artis yang mau memakai jasaku ini, dengar-dengar dari teman-temanku sih katanya grup vocal asal Irlandia bernama Westlife. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Jika aku bekerja sama dengan Westlife, aku akan bertemu orang itu?", ucap Nadine lirih saat perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kamu nak?", ucap seorang wanita separuh baya dengan membawa 25 buah piring makan ke meja makan.

"Ha, tak apa mam", aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah.

"Huh anak muda jaman sekarang", wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yap wanita itu adalah Nyonya Marrie Marrielle Fredickson. Wanita itu adalah istri dari ayahku yang bernama Will Williams Fredickson. Otomatis wanita itu adalah ibuku.

"Sayang, cepat selesaikan mandimu. Mam, dad, dan kakak-kakakmu sudah menunggumu di ruang makan", teriak mam Marrie

"Iya mam, sebentar lagi. Nanti saya menyusul saja", ucapku dari dalam kamar mandi.

Aku adalah Nadine Nad Fredickson, aku anak bungsu dari delapan bersaudara. Aku berumur 29 tahun, perbedaan umurku dengan kakakku yang ke tujuh hanya berbeda 2 tahun saja. Semua kakakku sudah berumah tangga dan mereka semua tinggal di rumah mam dan dad yang bisa dibilang besar dan luas, sehingga suasana rumah selalu ramai. ketujuh kakakku berjenis kelamin laki-laki, bernama: Wilson, Liam,Peter, Kevin, George, Charles, dan Simon. Istri mereka bernama: Kate, Ellena, Nicole, Emelie, Mariella, Gloria, dan Gillian. Aku juga sudah mempunyai keponakan-keponakan kecil penerus keluarga Fredickson, tapi sayangnya semua keponakanku berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Keponakan-keponakanku bernama: Erick, Louise, Raymon, James, Steven, Garry, Nicky, dan Greyson.

Beberapa lama kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aunty telat!", teriak Greyson dengan nada celatnya. Greyson adalah keponakanku dari pasangan Simon dan Gillian.

"Hahaha iya Grey, aunty telat", candaku kepada Greyson.

"Permisi semuanya, saya dan istri saya ada pengumuman special untuk kalian semua", ucap kakakku yang bernama Charles.

"Apa Char?", tanya kakakku Liam.

"Mam dan dad sebentar lagi akan mendapat cucu baru", kakakku Charles menjelaskan.

Semua anggota keluargaku bersorak gembira tentang kabar yang menggembirakan itu dan mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada kakakku Charles dan istrinya Gloria.

"Aunty, ada apa cih?", ucap keponakanku yang bernama Nicky.

"Kamu akan punya adik baru, sayang" aku mengelus lembut pipi keponakan kecilku itu.

Tak lupa, aku juga memberikan selamat kepada kakakku.

"Congratulation Mr. Charles and Mrs. Gloria", aku memeluk kakakku Charles.

"Thank you my sister, tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan nih kamu nyusul kakak-kakakmu?", kak Charles berbisik di telingaku.

"Entah", jawabku lirih.

Setelah breakfast selesai aku segera berangkat menuju tempat latihan koreografi yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahku. Ketika sampai di lokasi, aku disambut oleh teman-teman sesame dancer. Tak lama kemudian suara mobil terdengar olehku dan datanglah satu per satu anggota personil Westlife. Aku melihat seorang pemuda, air mataku tak dapat bertahan lama tertampung di dalam mataku. Air mataku pun jatuh di pipiku sebagai air mata kebahagiaan, karena aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, aku tak mungkin melupakan pria itu begitu saja dari kehidupanku selama ini. Aku mengusap air mataku dan aku mencuci wajahku di wastafel, beberapa menit kemudian aku bersama teman-teman sesama dancer berkumpul dan latihan koreografi bersama dengan Westlife.

Back to Author pov

Westlife sudah latihan hampir 2 jam bersama kelompok dancer, waktunya the lads untuk istirahat sejenak dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke basecamp.

"Apa lu jadi Mark?", tanya Kian pada Mark yang tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral.

"Enggak, coba liat berkas itu", Mark memerintah Kian.

Kian mengambil sebuah map yang berada di atas meja di dekat sofa yang diduduki Mark dan Kian.

"Hm, profil tentang para dancer", ucap Kian kepada Mark seraya ia membuka map itu.

"Nah itu, kita menggunakan itu saja", Mark menaruh sebuah botol air mineral ke meja.

"Apa kamu masih ingat namanya?", Kian menatap wajah Mark.

"Sedikit", ucap Mark.

"Aku bacain namanya satu-satu ya", Kian bersemangat.

"Iya , silahkan Mr. Kian Egan tetapi pelan-pelan saja nadanya", Mark mempersilahkan Kian.

"Yang pertama ada Ayu Kristiana", ucap Kian.

"Hm bukan", Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang kedua ada Etna Puji Astuti, namanya menarik tu Mark 'Etna'", puji Kian kepada nama salah satu dancer.

"Bukan Kian",ucap Mark lirih.

"Yang ketiga ada Ridwan Kusumah, ini mah cowok. Yang keempat ada Hasna Hanifah", Kian membaca dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Woi pelan-pelan, bukan Kian", Mark mencubit paha Kian.

"Aduh Mark, sakit tau. Yang kelima ada Venuela Rider, yang keenam ada Fenella Bilson, yang ketujuh ada Chiko Lewis, yang kedelapan ada Edward Roger, yang kesembilan ada George Custer, dan yang terakhir ada Nadine Fredickson", ucap Kian.

"Nadine Fredickson?", tanya Mark.

"Yap", Kian menutup map dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Nadine Nad Fredickson, itu nama lengkapnya?", Mark mengingat-ingat nama wanita itu.

"Sebentar", ucap Kian lirih.

Kian kembali membuka mapnya dan mencari kertas yang isinya profil tentang salah satu dancer bernama Nadine Fredickson.

"Ha.. Iya Mark, nama lengkapnya Nadine Nad Fredickson. Alamat rumahnya di Dublin", Kian merasa terkaget.

"Jadi dia itu..", Mark mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Jadi apa?", Kian penasaran.

"Dia teman masa kecilku, Kian. Dia sahabatku dulu", aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kian.

"Oh my god, sumpah lu Mark", Kian merasa tak percaya.

Mark segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia segera menemui Nadine.

"Nadine", teriak Mark.

Nadine membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Mark, ia memandangi Mark.

"Ada apa sir?", tanya Nadine dengan gaya bicaranya yang lembut dan suara khasnya yang indah.

"Kamu yang namanya Nadine Nad Fredickson kan?", Mark mendekati Nadine.

"Em iya sir, saya Nadine Nad Fredickson", ucap Nadine dengan nada agak nervous.

"Apa kamu masih mengingat aku?", tanya Mark.

Nadine merasa tak percaya bahwa Mark masih mengingat dia, padahal ia dan Mark telah berpisah selama 24 tahun lamanya.

**Flashback 24 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 19 Desember 1987.**

"Apa kamu yakin akan meninggalkanku, ", tanya Mark pada seorang anak perempuan yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Prince Markus Michael Patrick Feehily", anak perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Yap anak perempuan itu adalah Nadine Nad Fredickson yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku, nanti aku main dengan siapa? Aku tak punya sahabat lain selain dirimu, Princess Nadine", Mark meraih tangan mungil Nadine.

"Tenang Mark, kamu masih punya teman yaitu adikmu Barry yang masih berumur 2 tahun. Jika kita dewasa kelak, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Temui aku di Dublin, Mark", ucap Nadine.

"Bagaimana jika kita pernah bertemu kelak, tetapi aku tidak mengenalimu?", Mark mengeluh.

"Hi Mark, lihat wajah aku", Nadine memerintah Mark.

Mark menatap wajah imut Nadine.

"Kamu bisa kenali aku dengan rambut blonde aku yang lurus, mata hazel aku, dan hidungku yang mancung walaupun tak semancung hidungmu Mark", ucap Nadine.

"Tapi jika kamu mengganti warna rambutmu bagaimana? Jika kamu dewasa memakai softlenss bewarna biru, bagaimana? Aku tak dapat mengenalimu, Nadine", Mark mengeluh.

"Not and never, ", Nadine tersenyum kepada Mark.

"Bagaimana jika aku memiliki pita yang ada di rambutmu?", tanya Mark.

"Hm pita ini?", Nadine meraih pita yang bermotif bunga berwarna biru muda kesayangannya.

"Iya", Mark mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau pita ini rusak? Aku hanya mempunyai satu", Nadine menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm aku akan menjaganya, Nadine. I promise..", ucap Mark dengan wajah malaikatnya dan seyuman termanisnya.

"Iya deh, kamu boleh memilikinya", Nadine memberikan pita rambutnya kepada Mark.

"Terimakasih Nadine", Mark memeluk Nadine.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang Mark, sampai jumpa Mark. Aku menunggumu saat kita dewasa kelak, aku akan setia kepadamu Mark. Aku tak akan melupakanmu", Nadine meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan kamu menangis Nadine, aku tak mau kamu menangis. This isn't goodbye Nadine", aku mengusap pipi Nadine yang terkena air matanya.

"I wanna say goodbye, Bye Prince Mark", Nadine melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika Nadine berjalan beberapa langkah, Mark berlari mendekati Nadine.

"Nadine, aku tak mau kamu pergi tapi kita harus berpisah entah sampai kapan. Aku akan menemuimu di Dublin kelak, kita akan bertemu lagi. This I swear..", Mark memeluk Nadine dari belakang.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Mark", Nadine melepaskan pelukan Mark dan segera pergi pulang ke rumah dengan berlari ia meninggalkan Mark sendirian di taman dekat rumah Nadine dan Mark.

"Nadine.. This Isn't Goodbye!", teriak Mark dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

**Kembali pada tanggal 19 Desember 2011**

"Nadine Fredickson?", Mark meraih tangan Nadine.

"Apa kamu masih ingat aku?", tanya Mark sekali lagi.

Nadine hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu", Nadine memeluk Mark.

"Yeah same, Princess Nadine", Mark menyambut pelukan Nadine.

"Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu dulu", air mata Nadine telah jatuh di pipinya.

"Tak apa, aku telah memenuhi janjiku dulu", air mata Mark juga telah jatuh menetes di pipinya yang sayu merah.

"Iya Mark", ucap Nadine lirih.

Mark meraih pipi Nadine, ia menatap wajah Nadine.

"Kamu sama seperti dulu Nadine. Kamu tetap cantik dengan rambut blondemu yang lurus, mata hazelmu, dan hidung mancungmu", Mark memuji Nadine.

"Hah kamu terlalu memujiku", Nadine melepaskan tangan Mark dari pipinya.

"Itu asli, Nadine", Mark berbisik kepada Nadine.

"Kian..", ucap Mark.

Mark menoleh ke arah Kian dan melihat pemandangan yang aneh. Kian, Shane, Nicky, dan dancer-dancer mengusapkan air mata mereka yang menetes di pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Hah apa Mark?", tanya Kian dengan nada khas setelah menangis.

"Kamu menangis Kian?", tanya Mark yang menggandeng tangan Nadine.

"Hah tidak kok Mark", Kian mengampiri Mark dan Nadine.

"Kian, ini sahabat kecilku Nadine. Dan Nadine ini sahabat dekatku, Kian", ucap Mark.

Kian dan Nadine berjabat tangan.

"Guys, kita sudah ditunggu Ronan di mobil. Kita harus pulang ke basecamp sekarang", Nicky memegang handphonenya

"Iya Nick", ucap Mark, Kian, dan Shane kompak.

"Oh iya Nad, aku boleh meminta no telpon rumahmu atau no telpon handphone mu?", Mark menyerahkan handphonenya kepada Nadine dan Nadine menyerahkan handphonenya kepada Mark.

"Terimakasih Nadine, bagaimana kalau aku meminta alamat rumahmu Nadine?", tanya Mark.

Nadine memberikan info alamat rumahnya ke Mark. Nicky mendengar percakapan Mark dan Nadine.

"Kamu tinggal disana Nadine, di rumah besar dan luas milik keluarga Fredickson? Itu kan rumah terbising disana, karena seluruh anak dan cucu Mr. Williams dan Mrs. Marrie Fredickson tinggal di rumah itu", Nicky menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana kamu tau nama orang tua aku?", tanya Nadine kepada Nicky.

"Kamu tetangga aku, aku tetangga samping rumahmu. Hehehe, memang sih aku sering bertemu denganmu", Nicky tertawa.

"Kamu anaknya Uncle Nicholas dan Aunt Yvone Byrne?", tanya Nadine.

"Hehehe iya, kamu sahabatan kan dengan kakakku Gillian", Nicky tertawa lagi.

"Jadi selama ini, rumahku itu disamping rumah artis", ucap Nadine dengan nada datar.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo Nick nanti kita bisa dimarahi sama kembaranmu?", Mark menyeret Nicky.

"Loh eh,kok gue diseret? Kembaran? Kembaran gue siapa?", Nicky terheran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mr. Ronan Keating?", Mark tetap menyeret Nicky.

"Bye Mrs. Fredickson, nanti aku telpon kamu", teriak Mark kepada Nadine.

"Bye too Mr. Feehily", Nadine melambaikan tanganya.

Mark dan Nicky segera menuju mobil dan setelah itu Westlife meninggalkan lokasi tempat latihan koreografi.

Di dalam mobil sempat ada perdebatan antara Nicky dan Mark, mereka berdua tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Adu mulut yang heboh itu, membuat Ronan sang wakil manager marah dan membentak Nicky dan Mark. Dalam sekejap Nicky dan Mark berhenti berdebat atau adu mulut.

"Mark?", Kian meraih pundak Mark.

"Apa?", jawab Mark dengan nada orang yang sedang merasa jengkel. Mark menatap jalanan melalui jendela yang tertutup.

"Hm Mark,sudahlah. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu Mark?"

"Apa?", Mark masih menatap ke arah jendela.

"Mengapa kau mabuk semalam?", tanya Kian.

"Jadi semalam Mark mabuk!", bentak Ronan.

"Aku ribut sama Kevin", jawab Mark singkat.

"Lalu?", tanya Shane yang penasaran dengan hubungan asmara sahabatnya.

"Aku ribut dengan Kevin karena aku yang jarang lagi telpon dia, aku bilang saat itu aku sedang sibuk. Dia gak mengerti aku, dia bilang aku sudah selingkuh dari dia. Dia menamparku dan meninggalkanku sendirian di club malam. Saat itu aku sudah terpuruk sekali, aku menjadi orang yang sangat bersalah, dan akhirnya aku meminum beberapa botol alchohol dan wine. Tak lama kemudian aku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat", Mark menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh jadi itu, maafkan aku Mark yang tadi mengerjaimu", Shane menyentuh pundak Mark.

"Aku juga", akhirnya Nicky mau berbicara dengan Mark setelah perdebatan yang heboh tadi.

"Hm tidak apa guys, mungkin jika aku tak diusilin kalian aku tak akan bangun sampai malam", Mark pun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kamu putusin Kevin saja?", tanya Kian.

"Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kevin saat malam tahun baru nanti. Hm 31 Desember 2011", Mark menjawab pertanyaan Kian.

Rombongan Westlife telah sampai di basecamp mereka. Shane dan Nicky segera beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing. Kian menuju ke dapur, karena dia merasa lapar dan dia ingin masak makan siang untuk ketiga para sahabatnya, sang wakil manager 'Ronan Keating', dan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Mark merenung di kolam ikan yang ada di taman kecil basecamp di dekat dapur. Mark mengambil handphonenya, ia menelpon Nadine.

"Halo, selamat siang Nadine Fredickson", Mark mengawali percakapan.

"Selamat siang juga Mark Feehily", ucap Nadine.

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?", tanya Mark kepada Nadine.

"Sudah Mark, kamu?", balas Nadine.

"Sudah..", ucap Mark.

"Kamu kenapa? Suara kamu kok berbeda, kamu lagi sedih? Cerita dong denganku", ucap Nadine.

"Hm nanti akan kuceritakan sama kamu Nadine, tetapi tidak melalui telepon ini. Bagaimana nanti malam kamu dandan yang cantik dan kita makan malam di restoran? Tenang aku yang jempu dan mengantar kamu kok", Mark tersenyum.

"Em gimana ya? Hahaha iya deh Mr. Feehily, aku tunggu ya nanti", ucap Nadine.

"Sudah itu saja Nad, aku ada keperluan. I'll see you again..", Mark menutup percakapan.

"Eh iya, I'll see you again", Nadine menutup handphonenya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 : Fight

Mark & Nadine Part 2

(Fight)

Cerita makin kagak nyambung -_- . Cerita tambah aneh, kagak masuk akal. Konflik-konflik bermunculan di part ke 2 ini. Hah ini hasilnya, mood nulis menurun jadi ceritanya jadi seperti ini. Apakah Mark mempunyai konflik dengan Nadine?

Silahkan dibaca dan harap komentarnya..

Selamat membaca everybody..

Cast :

Mark Feehily

Kian Egan

Shane Filan

Nicky Byrne

Ronan Keating

Nadine Fredickson

Kevin McDaid

Marie Verdon Feehily

Charlotte Catherine

Keluarga Fredickson

19 Desember 2011

Mark menaruh handphone-nya di saku celananya dan Mark segera menuju ke dapur. Rupanya Mr. Kian Egan telah selesai memasak spaghetti dengan saus Bolognese ditambah dengan sedikit daging giling, keju parut, serta sedikit daun oregano yang sudah dicincang halus. Mark segera duduk di kursi makan, siap untuk menikmati makanan yang terlihat amat lezat ini.

"Hm kelihatannya enak ni makanan..", Mark sudah siap menyerbu spaghetti yang dimasak Kian.

"Eh jangan dimakan dulu KEBO, tunggu yang lain", entah kenapa Kian juga ikut-ikutan Shane dan Nicky yang memanggil Mark dengan sebutan KEBO.

"Ah KEBA KEBO, aku tak mempunyai sifat seperti KERBAU. You know?", Mark mulai merasa tak suka dengan julukan KEBO terhadap dirinya.

"Aku hanya ikut-ikutan Shane dan Nicky, hehehe. Peace Mark", Kian membereskan meja kerja dapur yang amat berantakan.

"Aku dan Nicky memberimu nama KEBO karena kamu kalau makan paling banyak dan juga kalau tidur paling lama, parahnya susah dibangunin", tiba-tiba Shane dan Nicky sudah ada di dapur.

"Nah, firasat gue benar.. Makanannya sudah siap. Hm baunya harum", Nicky mencium aroma spaghetti yang masih hangat itu.

"Lu kalah taruhan Nix, tadi di kamar gue bilang Kian masak spaghetti sedangkan lu bilang Kian masak sop buntut sapi. Berarti jatah makan lu kali ini buat gue, hehehe", Shane mengambil piring Nicky yang sudah ada spaghettinya itu.

"Ah gak bisa gitu dong Short, lu gak berperi kemanusiaan. Gak adil lu, di dalam Undang-Undang Negara tidak diperbolehkan menelantarkan orang", Nicky mulai merayu Shane.

"Tidak diperbolehkan menelantarkan orang miskin termasuk anak yang kurang mampu", Mark membenarkan kata-kata atau ucapan Nicky.

"Iya tu benar apa kata Mark", Kian duduk di kursi makan samping Mark dan Shane.

"Hehehehe. Pokoknya gak adil.. LICIK lu Shane", Nicky mengambil segelas air.

"LICIK dari mana?", tanya Shane terhadap Nicky.

"Ah pokonya LICIK. Gue kagak terima…", Nicky meneguk segelas air.

"Hah seperti anak kecil aja lu Nix, keras kepala", Mark ikut berkomentar.

"Kepala gue emang udah keras dari dulu. Kan ada tulang tengkorak yang melindungi otak gue", Nicky mulai mencari-cari alasan supaya tidak kalah suara dengan Shane.

"Udahlah Nix, kalau kalah taruhan ya sudah terima saja", Kian membela Shane.

"Ah lu itu ya Kian, mentang-mentang Shane itu suami adik sepupu lu jadi lu belain", Nicky merasa kalah suara dengan yang lain.

"Hellooooooooo Nicholas Bernard James Adam Byrne, jangan membawa status keluarga di masalah ini.. Lagian juga Gillian gak ada disini, gue hanya membela yang benar", Kian merasa kesal dengan perkataan Nicky.

"Iya tu, betul sekali", Mark membela Kian.

Tiba-tiba Nicky hendak menampar pipi Shane, Mark dan Kian berusaha untuk menahan Nicky supaya tidak jadi menampar Shane. Mark dan Kian mencoba melerai dan meredakan pertengkaran antara Shane dan Nicky. Alhasil bukannya pertengkaran sudah dingin, tetapi pertengkaran Shane dan Nicky masih berlanjut. Shane dan Nicky masih mempertahankan pendiriannya, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Ketika Nicky hendak menyiram air ke wajah Shane, Mark mencoba menghalangi Nicky. *Byurr* Sukses sudah, Mark tersiram air dari Nicky. Wajah dan baju Mark basah terkena air dari Nicky. Pertengkaran yang heboh itu telah membangunkan sang wakil manager dari dunia mimpinya. Ronan berlari kearah dapur untuk segera melerai pertengkaran Shane dan Nicky.

"Heh apa-apaan ini", Ronan memegang tubuh Nicky dengan erat.

"Lepasin gue Ron, gue mau habisi COWOK SIALAN satu ini", Nicky sepertinya sudah amat kesal dengan Shane sehingga dia memanggil Shane dengan sebutan COWOK SIALAN.

"Apa-apaan sih lu Nix, dia bukan COWOK SIALAN. Dia Shane, Nix. Tahan emosi lu, Nix.. Gue gak mau anak didik gue berantem..", Ronan mencoba menenangkan Nicky.

"Apa untungnya sih lu berantem sampai heboh gini, Nix?", Kian mendorong Nicky.

"Kian sudah!", Ronan membentak Kian.

"Ron, dia dulu yang mulai. Gue lama-lama juga kesal sama dia, kasian Mark terkena tamparan dan siraman air dari Nicky", ucap Kian.

"Mark, apa benar itu?", Ronan menanyai Mark.

"Iya Ron, benar apa kata Kian", Mark duduk di kursi makan.

"Lihat Ron, pipi sebelah kanan Mark merah seperti bekas tamparan. Dan baju yang Mark pakai basah terkena air siraman dari Nicky", ucap Kian dengan nada tinggi.

"Heh PONI, gue gak nampar Mark", Nicky membela dirinya sendiri.

"Diam lu SETAN", Kian membentak Nicky.

"Ah kalian semua sama aja, KERAS KEPALA semua. Mending aku pergi aja dari sini, aku lama-lama gak betah disini", Mark mulai kesal.

"Lu mau pergi kemana?", tanya Ronan.

"Entah, mungkin ke rumah orang tuaku di Sligo. Atau gak ke rumah Colin yang letaknya gak jauh dari sini", ucap Mark dengan nada kesal.

Mark segera pergi ke kamar, membereskan semua baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai, Mark mengambil kunci mobil miliknya yang terletak di dekat dapur.

"Mark tunggu..", Ronan hendak mencegah Mark pergi.

"Apa lagi Ron?", teriak Mark.

"Lu jangan pergi, bagaimana nasib Westlife?", Ronan memohon kepada Nicky.

"Entah!", bentak Mark.

Mark segera pergi dari basecamp Westlife dengan membawa seluruh barang-barangnya dari basecamp Westlife. Mark merasa amat kesal terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya. Mark memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya di Sligo meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya di basecamp Westlife 'Dublin'. Sebelum Mark ketempat orang tuanya, ia pergi menjemput Nadine untuk makan malam.

"Ah buat apa aku disana?!", ucap Mark kesal.

Nadine telah berdandan cantik dengan memakai gaun berwarna putih dan make up di wajahnya.

"Ciyee, yang mau nge date", kakak Nadine yang bernama Kevin meledek Nadine.

"Ah kakak.. tidak kok", wajah Nadine telah memerah akibat perkataan kakaknya.

"Cowoknya siapa ni?", tanya Kevin Fredickson.

"Kakak tau Mark Feehily?", tanya Nadine.

"Tau lah, dia kan famous banget dek", ucap Kevin Fredickson.

"Tau kan kak, nah aku mau ketemu sama dia..", Nadine membenarkan gaunnya.

"Ngarep lu dek, gue aja yang nge fans sama Westlife kagak pernah ketemu langsung sama mereka. Paling juga ketemunya di Youtube. Hahahaha lucu lu dek..", Kevin Fredickson masih meledek Nadine.

"Ok, kalau gak percaya. Buktikan saja nanti", ucap Nadine.

"Siapa takut?", Kevin Fredickson meninggalkan Nadine.

Mark telah sampai di rumah yang begitu besar dan megah milik keluarga Fredickson.

"Gile…. Gedong banget ni rumah, ngalahin rumahku nih", gumam Mark.

Ting Tong..

Mark memecet bel rumah keluarga Fredickson.

Kevin Fredickson membuka pintu rumah yang megah itu.

"Halo, selamat malam", Mark menyapa Kevin Fredickson.

"Ma.. ma… ma… Mark Feehily?", Kevin Fredickson merasa terkaget akibat kehadiran Mark ke rumahnya.

"Iya, Nadine Nad Fredickson apakah ada?", tanya Mark.

"Ada… Silahkan masuk", Kevin Fredickson mempersilahkan Mark masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Terimakasih", Mark mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap kakaknya Nadine itu.

"Sebentar saya panggilkan Nadine dahulu", Kevin Fredickson terlihat agak nevous.

Mark hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu Kevin Fredickson memanggil Nadine.

Sesampainya di kamar Nadine..

"Gue kalah taruhan -_-", Kevin Fredickson mengagetkan Nadine.

"Kakak! Mengagetkanku saja", Nadine melemparkan sebuah bantal ke muka kakaknya.

"Huh, pangeranmu telah menunggu", Kevin Fredickson meninggalkan Nadine.

Nadine segera menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Mark?", Nadine memanggil Mark.

Mark menoleh ke arah Nadine.

"Wow dia cantik sekali", gumam Mark.

"Mark awas", teriak Nadine.

"Ada apa?", tanya Mark.

"Tepat di belakangmu..", jawab Nadine.

Mark melihat ke arah belakang dan melihat anak-anak kecil berlari mengejar salah satu pria dewasa.

"Uncle Simon, jangan lari", teriak salah satu anak kecil.

"Uncle, capek", salah satu anak mengeluh.

"Awas!", teriak pria dewasa tersebut.

Mark dan Nadine menghindar.

"Hay, aunty…", salah satu anak menyapa Nadine.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali Aunty. Have a Nice Day, Aunty", salah satu anak memuji Nadine.

"Uncle Simoooon, tunggu aku", teriak anak paling kecil diantara yang lainnya.

"Hahaha keponakan kamu ya?", tanya Mark.

"Iya, maafkan keponakanku yang nakal-nakal", Nadine menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, mereka lucu. Aku suka anak kecil", Mark tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Hahaha mereka memang lucu-lucu", Nadine ikut tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat", Mark menarik tangan Nadine.

Mark membawa Nadine ke sebuah restoran mewah yang amat terkenal di Dublin. Mereka telah sampai di restoran tersebut. Mark dan Nadine segera masuk ke dalam restoran, akan tetapi masalah pun datang menghampiri Mark.

"Oh jadi begini ya", Kevin McDaid menghalangi Mark.

"Kevin?", Mark terkaget.

"Iya, ini aku", muka Kevin McDaid terlihat marah kepada Mark.

"Aku bisa jelasin semuanya", Mark mencoba memegang tangan Kevin McDaid.

"Cukup Mark, hati aku telah hancur berkeping-keping melihat kamu jalan sama perempuan ini", Kevin McDaid mendorong Nadine sehingga Nadine terjatuh.

"KEVIN!", bentak Mark.

"Apa? Kamu mau belain dia? Dia berhak mendapatkannya Mark, dia yang membuat kamu berubah selama ini. Kamu tak pernah telpon aku lagi, sebenarnya kamu itu masih sayang dan cinta gak sih sama aku?", ucap Kevin McDaid.

Mark mencoba membantu Nadine untuk berdiri.

"Iya aku belain dia! Dia bukan provokator masalah kita! Iya memang aku tak pernah menelpon kamu lagi karena aku sibuk, aku sibuk bersama Westlife", bentak Mark kepada Kevin McDaid.

"Itu alasan kamu terus.. Westlife, Westlife, dan Westlife!", teriak Kevin McDaid.

"Sudah cukup Kevin, aku muak sama kamu! Ini kan keinginan kamu", Mark mencoba melepaskan cincin di jari tangan kiri manisnya.

"Muak? Aku juga!", bentak Kevin McDaid.

"Kamu mau kita putus kan? Ok, mulai detik ini kita putus!", Mark melemparkan cincinnya ke arah Kevin McDaid.

Mark menarik tangan Nadine ke arah mobilnya. Sementara Kevin McDaid memungut cincin tersebut dan bergegas pergi dengan derai air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Mark?", mata Nadine mulai berkaca-kaca

"Iya", Mark menoleh ke arah Nadine.

"Kamu gay?", Nadine bertanya terhadap Nadine dengan nada seseorang yang akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku Nadine", Mark menggenggam tangan Nadine.

"Cukup Mark, kamu telah membuatku sakit hati", air mata Nadine pun jatuh di pipinya.

"Nadine jangan kau menangis", Mark mencoba untuk menghapus air mata Nadine di pipi Nadine.

Nadine pun menampar Mark.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu lagi terhadapku", itu kata-kata terakhir Nadine sebelum Nadine pergi meninggalkan Mark sendirian di parkiran depan restoran.

"Nadine, tunggu aku. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya", Mark memegang pipinya, dalam sehari Mark mendapatkan 2 tamparan di pipi kanannya.

Mark mengejar Nadine yang berlari, tetapi Mark sudah telat, Nadine telah memanggil taksi. Nadine pun pergi menggunakan taksi tersebut.

"Nadine.. Maafkan aku", teriak Mark.

Mark berjalan ke arah mobilnya dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Mark melajukan mobilnya ke rumah orang tuanya di Sligo. Di tengah perjalanan, Mark merasa mengantuk. Mark memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di salah satu tempat pengisian bensin, Mark pun terlelap tidur dengan pulasnya. Setelah pagi hari, Mark melanjutkan lajunya untuk sampai ke rumah orang tuanya.

20 Desember 2011

Di rumah orang tua Mark..

Mam Mark, tante Marie Verdon Feehily sedang menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik seumuran dengan Mark datang menghampiri mam Marie.

"Maidin Mhaith tante..", ucap seorang wanita itu.

"Oh iya, Maidin Mhaith. Maaf Anda siapa?", tanya mam Marie.

"Saya teman SD nya Mark tante, Mark-nya ada?", ucap seorang wanita itu.

"Temannya yang mana ya?", mam Marie merasa bingung.

"Saya dulu sering main di rumah tante, saya Charlotte tante", ucap Charlotte Chaterine.

"Oh iya, yang dulu pernah nangis karena Mark menjambak rambutmu kan?", mam Marie ingat tentang Charlotte.

"Hehehe iya tante", ucap Charlotte dengan pipi yang mulai memerah karena malu.

"Kau masih sama saja Charlotte, rambut hitam-mu yang lurus dan sering dikucir ekor kuda", mam Marie menaruh selang air dan mematikannya.

Charlotte hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan mam Marie.

"Oya, Mark sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi nak. Dia sudah pindah ke London", ucap mam Marie.

"Sudah berapa lama?", tanya Charlotte.

"Sudah sekitar 3-5 tahun yang lalu.. Apakah ada hal penting?", tanya mam Marie.

"Oh tidak kok tante, ya sudah saya permisi dahulu tante. Terimakasih", jawab Charlotte dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Loh kok buru-buru? Ayo masuk ke dalam rumah dulu", mam Marie menganjak Charlotte masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Terimaksih tante, tidak usah. Permisi tante", Charlotte tersenyum kepada mam Marie.

"Iya, silahkan", mam Marie ikut tersenyum.

Ketika Charlotte hendak pergi meninggalkan mam Marie. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna putih, berhenti di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Feehily. Seorang pria dewasa, berlari menghampiri mam Marie. Charlotte berhenti dan memandangi seorang pria dewasa tersebut. Charlotte merasa mengenali pria tersebut.

"Mam…", Mark memeluk tubuh mam Marie dari belakang dengan erat.

"Siapa ini?", mam Marie merasa terkaget.

"Ini aku mam, anak mam and dad Feehily", Mark masih memeluk mam Marie.

"Siapa? Mark, Barry, atau Colin?", mam Marie bingung.

"Ah mam, sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku sudah menjadi anak mam. Tapi mam tidak mengenal dan tidah hafal dengan suaraku", Mark melepaskan pelukan.

Mam Marie membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Mark.

"Oh my god, Mark?", mam Marie terkaget.

"Iya ini aku mam", Mark memeluk lagi mam Marie.

Charlotte pun merasa terkaget ketika mam Marie menyebut nama Mark. Charlotte pun menghampiri mam Marie dan Mark.

"Mark", Charlotte memanggil Mark.

"Hm iya?", Mark melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu Mark Feehily kan?", tanya Charlotte.

"Iya", jawab Mark polos.

"Kamu masih ingat aku?", Charlotte mendekati Mark.

"Siapa ya?", Mark pun bingung.

"Aku teman SD kamu Mark..", ucap Charlotte.

"St Patrick's Primary School?", tanya Mark.

"Yap", jawab Charlotte.

"Bentar, sepertinya aku ingat kamu deh. Kamu yang sering main sama aku kan di rumahku ini?", tangan kiri Mark memegang dagunya.

"Iya Mark", jawab Charlotte bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, kau Charlotte Catherine?", tebak Mark.

"Iya, aku Charlotte Chaterine", ucap Charlotte.

"Nah betul kan tebakanku, apa kabar kamu Charl?", tanya Mark, Mark memang dari dulu lebih menyukai nama Charl dibanding Charlotte jadi Mark memanggil Charlotte dengan sebutan Charl.

"Baik , kamu?", Charlotte merapikan rambutnya.

"Baik juga, ayo masuk mam. Charl kamu mau ikut masuk tidak?", ajak Mark.

"Tidak usah Mark", Charlotte tersenyum kepada Mark.

"Ayolah", Mark merangkul Charlotte.

"Baiklah", Charlotte dan Mark memasuki rumah keluarga Feehily.

Sementara di rumah kediaman keluarga Fredickson..

Nadine mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia terus menangis sejak kejadian semalam.

"Nadine?", kakak ipar Nadine bernama Kate membuka pintu kamar Nadine.

"Hhhhh", Nadine mengambil sebuah tisu.

"Kamu terus menangis sejak semalam setelah kamu pulang dari pergi bersama temanmu. Ada masalah?", Kate mendekati Nadine.

Nadine hanya terus menangis, ia tidak menjawab perkataan kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Kamu mau menyendiri? Ya sudah Nadine, kakak permisi mau keluar kamar", Kate keluar dari kamar Nadine.

Setelah Kate keluar kamar, kakak-kakak Nadine menggerombol mengerumuni Kate.

"Nadine kenapa?", tanya kakak Nadine 'Peter'.

"Hasilnya nihil, Nadine tak mau jawab pertanyaanku", Kate menjawab dengan nada lemas.

"Kita harus cari cara lain..", ucap Ellena.

"Tapi apa?", ucap Simon.

"Mmmm, aku tau.. kita datangkan saja sahabat-sahabat dekatnya", Ellena memberi ide.

"Ayu, Etna, Ridwan, dan Hasna?", Charles mengingat-ingat sahabat dekatnya Nadine.

"Nah mereka", ucap Ellena.

"Ide bagus!", George menepuk pundak Ellena.

"Eh itu istri saya", Liam merasa tak terima George menepuk pundak Ellena.

"Ah cuma nepuk doang kak, lagian juga ngapain naksir istri kakak. Aku aja udah punya istri", George merangkul istrinya Mariella.

"Ah apaan sih, George", Mariella merasa risih ketika suaminya merangkul dia dihadapan kakak-kakaknya.

"Loh kok gitu?", George melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hahaha", kakak Nadine mentertawakan George.

Ellena menelpon Ayu, Etna, Ridwan, dan Hasna. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di rumah megah keluarga Fredickson.

Ting tong.. (Ridwan menekan bel rumah)

Ellena membukakan pintu untuk Ayu, Etna, Ridwan, dan Hasna. Ellena langsung mengantarkan mereka ke kamar Nadine.

"Silahkan masuk", Ellena membukakan pintu kamar Nadine.

Ayu, Etna, Ridwan, dan Hasna segera masuk ke dalam kamar Nadine.

"Nadine..", ucap Ridwan lirih.

"Kenapa kamu menangis Nadine?", Ridwan mencoba mendekati Nadine.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?!", Nadine hanya menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kita dipanggil kakak-kakakmu ke sini untuk menemanimu Nadine..", jawab Ayu.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab", ucap Ridwan protes.

"Broken Heart..", ucap Nadine lirih.

"Yakin?", Hasna meyakinkan Nadine.

"Ya", Nadine menjawab dengan datar.

"Itu masalah sepele, kecil", Hasna meledek Nadine.

"Hasna!", bentak Ayu, Etna, dan Ridwan kompak.

"Maaf", ucap Hasna.

"Pasti cowok itu Mark, eh?", tanya Etna.

"Iya..", Nadine mengambil kotak tisu.

"Mark sakitin kamu? Cowok itu sakitin kamu?", ucap Ridwan heboh.

"Aku bosan disini, kita libur kan.. Ayo ke rumah kakek dan nenekku di Sligo"

TBC

NB : Gimana ceritanya? Aneh kan? Kagak nyambung kan? Mark mempunyai banyak masalah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan ada tokoh baru. Sebenarnya aku mau nulis lanjut Part 3 tapi waktu kagak cukup saat itu, aku harus mudik. Hehehe..

Seperti biasa… Spasi ada yang ngilang lagi, maklum.

Hayo yang udah baca, komentarnya mana? :D

Mark and Nadine Part 3 -1

Ini cerita aneh banget, singkat banget, sekian dulu deh nanti kapan-kapan aku post yang 3-2. Udah jadi sih ceritanya tapi tak potong-potong…

Aneh? Pasti aneh ni cerita…


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat membaca cerita anehku part 3-1….

Cast : 1. Mark Feehily

2. Nadine Fredickson

3. Charlotte Catherine

4. Barry Feehily

5. Nana Fredickson

6. Marie Feehily

7. Ayu Kristiana

8. Etna Astuti

9. Ridwan Kusumah

10. Hasna Hanifah

Awalnya, Ayu d.k.k tidak setuju dengan ajakan Nadine dengan mencari-cari alasan. Nadine terus memaksa teman-temannya untuk ikut, karena merasa tidak tega melihat Nadine terus bersedih akibat perbuatan seorang pria bernama Mark Feehily akhirnya teman-teman Nadine (Ayu, Etna, Ridwan, dan Hasna) mau ikut dengan Nadine ke rumah neneknya di Sligo, Irlandia. Perjalanan jauh ditempuh Nadine, Ayu, Etna, Ridwan,dan Hasna menggunakan sebuah mobil milik keluarga Fredickson selama 6 jam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Nana Fredickson. Nadine turun dari mobil membantu teman-temannya menurunkan barang-barang. Nadine melihat ke arah rumah samping kanan rumah nananya, Nadine melihat sebuah mobil yang sudah tak asing lagi dia lihat.

"Sepertinya aku mengenali mobil itu, tapi itu mobil siapa ya?", gumam Nadine.

"Nadine! Bantu aku mengangkat koper ini", teriak Ayu yang keberatan mengangkat koper milik Ridwan.

"Hah, sudahlah lupakan", gumam Nadine seraya membantu Ayu mengangkat koper milik Ridwan.

"SUMPAH ya ini koper berat banget, bawa apa sih lu wan?", Ayu mengeluh.

"Baju 2 minggu, cemilanku, alat mandi, buku tentang tari klasik modern, dan…", sebut Ridwan.

"Dan apa? Sebutin yang benar!", bentak Ayu.

"BONEKA TEDDY BEAR, kesayanganku", ucap Ridwan malu-malu.

"Kamu punya boneka teddy bear?", tanya Etna merasa tak percaya dengan perkataan Ridwan.

"Hahaha LEKONG deh kamu", ejek Hasna.

"Ah Hasna, aku bukan LEKONG", muka Ridwan memerah karena merasa malu.

"Aduh, CAPEK DEH", ucap Ayu.

"Sudahlah, kakakku Charles aja juga punya boneka kesayangan", ucap Nadine.

Setelah selesai mengangkat koper super berat milik Ridwan, Nadine mengetuk pintu rumah nananya.

"Selamat siang, nana", Nadine mengetuk pintu rumah nananya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar", terdengar dari luar suara wanita paruh baya.

Nana Fredickson membukakan pintu untuk Nadine dan teman-temannya.

"Kalian siapa ya?", Nana Fredickson lupa dengan cucunya sendiri.

"Saya Nadine, nana. Dan mereka teman-teman Nadine", Nadine menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Nadine siapa?", tanya Nana Fredickson.

"Nadine Fredickson, cucu nana", Nadine tersenyum kepada nananya.

"Cucu? Aku punya cucu?", Nana Fredickson menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cucu nana dari Dublin", ucap Nadine.

"Oh nana ingat, kamu cucu perempuan nana satu-satunya. O.. iya", Nana Fredickson mengingat Nadine.

"Iya nana", peluk Nadine.

"Ayo masuk, kalian jangan di luar terus", Nana Fredickson mempersilahkan Nadine dan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Terimakasih Nana", ucap teman-teman Nadine kompak.

Sementara itu di rumah Mark..

"Mam, aku pulang..", ucap Barry yang menutup pintu.

"Oh iya sayang… kok kamu sudah pulang?", ucap Mam Marie Feehily.

"Meeting ditiadakan mam", Barry memasuki ruang keluarga.

Barry melihat adanya Charlotte Catherine di rumahnya. Barry membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Barry, duduk sini dulu sayang", ajak Mam Marie.

"Iya mam", Barry menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dan duduk di samping Mark.

"Ye, kakak datang bukannya dipeluk malah diacuhkan", protes Mark.

Barry memandangi Charlotte Catherine. Sementara, Charlotte juga memandangi Barry. Sepertinya mereka berdua mulai tertarik satu sama lain. Barry tersenyum ke arah Charlotte.

"Hayo kalian..", Mark mengagetkan Barry dan Charlotte.

"Ih apaan sih kakak", Barry protes kepada Mark.

"Udah, kalian jadian aja", ucap Mark.

"Ha?", ucap Charlotte yang merasa tak percaya dengan perkataan Mark barusan.

"Iya, Charl. Kalian cocok, aku tau kamu kesini ingin ketemu Barry kan? Apa kalian dah jadian?", Mark mulai menebak.

"Iya, emang kenapa?", ucap Barry sewot.

"Eh ciye.. ternyata adik kakak bernama Barry sudah memacari sahabat kakak bernama Charl", Mark mengejek Barry.

Seketika pipi Barry dan Charlotte memerah.

"Mark, aku pulang dulu ya", ucap Charlotte.

"Eh kenapa? Malu ya rahasianya terbongkar?", ejek Mark sekali lagi.

"Ah tidak kok, aku ada urusan. Aku mau mengambil anjingku di salon anjing", pipi Charlotte terlihat masih memerah.

"Mari aku antar ke depan", ucap Barry.

"Terimakasih", Charlotte tersenyum kepada Barry.

Sesampainya di depan rumah…

"Terimakasih Barry telah mengantarkan aku ke depan", ucap Charlotte.

"Kamu kesini naik apa?", ucap Barry dengan memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya.

"Aku jalan kaki", ucap Charlotte lirih.

"Mau aku antar? Aku sekalian mau tau rumahmu..", Barry menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah tidak usah, nanti merepotkan", Charlotte menunduk.

"Baru kali ini, aku menawarkan bantuan tapi ditolak sama perempuan", gumam Barry.

"Ini mendung, aku takut kamu kehujanan. Katanya kamu juga mau mengambil anjingmu di salon anjing", Barry menatap wajah Charlotte dan Charlotte membalas tatapan Barry

"Ehem..", ucap Mark dari belakang.

Barry dan Charlotte merasa terkaget karena kehadiran Mark yang mengagetkannya. Barry dan Charlotte melepaskan tatapan.

"Lah Charl kok belum pulang? Katanya tadi mau pulang karena ada urusan. Oh jangan-jangan alasan pulang karena ingin berduaan dengan Barry?", ucap Mark dengan muka serius.

"Ini baru mau pulang", ucap Charlotte seraya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, Barry antarkan Charl ya.. Aku takut dia terjadi apa-apa dengannya", Mark memerintah Barry.

"Siap kak..", ucap Barry dengan raut wajah yang gembira.

"Baiklah, selamat siang Mark. Saya pulang dahulu, terimakasih atas hari ini", ucap Charlotte.

"Iya sama-sama Charl. Bye-bye", Mark melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye..", Charlotte membalaskan lambaian tangan Mark.

Charlotte masuk ke dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik Barry.

"Kenapa tadi kamu bilang dengan Mark, kalo kita jadian?", tanya Charlotte.

"Ha? Itu biar aku sama kakakku gak ribut", ucap Barry dengan santainya.

"Oh..", ucap Charlotte santai.

"Tapi aku berharapnya kita jadian..", ucap Barry spontan.

"Apa kamu bilang?", ucap Charlotte terkaget.

"Hey kalian.. kok belum jalan?", teriak Mark dari luar mobil.

"Oh iya", Barry mulai menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan halaman depan kediaman keluarga Feehily.

"Aduh.. aduh", ucap Mark seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dirumah nana Fredickson, Nadine memasak pudding khas Irlandia. Sementara Etna memasak Cumi goreng tepung, Ayu memasak Sosis asam manis, Hasna membuat orange juice, dan Ridwan memijat kaki nana Fredickson.

"Nah disitu.. Ahli sekali kamu pijatnya", ucap Nana Fredickson.

"Hehehe makasih nana", Ridwan tersenyum.

"Kamu cocok deh jadi tukang pijat", Nana Fredickson membenarkan syalnya.

"Haduh ni nenek-nenek, udah tua tapi bicaranya nyakitin hati orang. Emang gue cowok apaan? Gak level tau jadi tukang pijat", gumam Ridwan.

"Nak naik sedikit di bagian betis", Nana Fredickson menyuruh Ridwan.

"Derita anak laki-laki ni..", Ridwan mengeluh.

"Sabar bang!", teriak Hasna.

"Gantian sini!", Ridwan membalas teriakan Hasna.

"Kagak ah, udah ada kerjaan ni.. Lanjutin ya asisitennya nana", ejek Hasna.

"Dasar bocah", gumam Ridwan kesal.

Setelah masakan telah matang, Nana, Nadine, Ayu, Etna, Hasna,dan Ridwan makan siang bersama.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Nadine membaca koran di teras depan rumah nananya.

"Hm koran Sligo ternyata masih sama aja, garing banget dibacanya", ucap Nadine.

"Koran apaan sih ini! Berita gak jelas..", teriak Mark.

"Satu lagi, orang marah dengan koran garing ini", ucap Nadine lirih.

"Mending aku main ke rumah Nana Fredickson", gumam Mark.

Mark berjalan ke rumah Nana Fredickson, tak ada satu menit Mark tiba di rumah Nana Fredickson.

"Nadine?", Mark terkaget karena adanya Nadine di rumah Nana Fredickson.

"Mark?", begitu pula Nadine yang juga merasa terkaget mendengar suara Mark.

"Haha, jodoh pasti tidak kemana. Kamu ngapain disini?", ucap Mark.

"Ye.. suka-suka aku dong, ini kan rumah nana aku!", bentak Nadine.

"Woles dong neng..", ejek Mark.

"La kamu ngapain disini?", tanya Nadine.

"Ke rumah nana kamu lah, rumah orang tua aku kan disebelah kanan persis rumah nana kamu", ucap Mark.

"Jangan lama-lama disini!", bentak Nadine.

"Kamu kenapa sih sewot sama aku? Apa salah aku? Huh", ucap Mark.

"Ye.. pikiran aja sendiri", Nadine masuk ke dalam rumah nananya.

"O.. masalah semalam ya? Maafkan aku Nadine, aku tak cerita kepadamu terlebih dahulu kalau aku itu..", Mark mencegah Nadine masuk ke dalam rumah nananya.

"Kalau kamu itu apa? Kamu gay? Iya?. Aku kecewa ya sama kamu, aku kira kamu sahabat aku yang bisa menjaga perasaan aku. Ternyata gak Mark, setelah kamu mengecewakan aku.. Kamu bukan sahabat aku lagi. Kamu bukan Mark yang dulu. Aku benci dengan Mark Feehily yang sekarang!", ucap Nadine.

Nadine berlari ke dalam rumah Nana Fredickson dalam keadaan menangis, Nadine masuk ke kamarnya,dan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

TBC

Penasaran kelanjutannya? segini dulu ya pembaca, kapan-kapan aku post lanjutannya..

Komentarnya boleh…


	4. Chapter 3-2

**MARK and Nadine PART 3-2**

**Salwa : maaf Salwa, tapi disini author pengen yg humor humor gitu jadi sad theme mungkin ada tapi dikiiiiit banget, o ya makasih dah review :DD**

**Oke oke **

**Lanjut...**

**Udah lama ya aku gak nge-post cerita tentang ini lagi... Ini dia part 3-2 part selanjutnya ditunggu aja ya.. Apakah ini spasinya hilang? Entah, cerita menjadi aneh banget -_- Mark masih berantem sama Nadine, oh no..**

**Selamat membaca...**

Cast : 1) Mark Feehily

2) Nadine Fredickson

3) Barry Feehily

4) Charlotte Chaterine

5) Ridwan Kusumah

6) Etna Astuti

7) Hasna Hanifah

8) Ayu Kristiana

9) Polisi (Entah siapa namanya)

10) Nana Fredickson

Betapa terkagetnya orang-orang di dalam rumah yaitu Etna, Ayu, Ridwan, dan Hasna ketika melihat Nadine tiba-tiba menangis dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Etna, Ayu, dan Hasna segera menyusul Nadine ke kamar Nadine, akan tetapi sebuah kendala terjadi yaitu Nadine telah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat seperti jeruji besi penjara. Sementara itu, Ridwan mencari tahu apa yang telah menyebabkan Nadine kembali menangis ketika keceriaannya mulai muncul kembali. Ridwan menuju ke luar rumah Nana Fredickson, betapa terkagetnya Ridwan karena Ridwan mendapatkan Mark disana yang sedang duduk di kursi teras milik Nana Fredickson. Dengan wajah kesal, Ridwan menghampiri Mark.

"Hei cowok sialan, ngapain lu disini?", teriak Ridwan.

"Lah kamu ngapain disini?", tanya Mark balik.

"Heh pertanyaan gue belum dijawab! Oh apa jangan-jangan lu kesini tujuannya untuk membuat Nadine tambah menangis. Lu tau gak semalam? Nadine nangis terus karena lu yang telah mengkhianati dia. Nadine kesini itu mau tenangin diri dan mencoba buat ngelupain lu", Ridwan bertatapan serius dengan Mark.

"Aku gak tau kalau Nadine ada disini?", Mark mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya dihadapan Ridwan.

"Gue mau tanya sama lu", ucap Ridwan.

"Silahkan", Mark tersenyum.

"Gak usah senyum deh sama gue. Gue cuma mau tanya sebetulnya lu cinta gak sih sama Nadine?", tanya Ridwan serius.

"Nadine itu cinta pertama aku, aku sudah lama bersahabat dengan Nadine sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, aku sangat-sangat mencintai dia. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, makanya aku akan selalu berusaha untuk minta maaf dengannya", Mark menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menyakiti perasaannya", ucap Ridwan.

"Begini lho ceritanya.. Semenjak remaja aku telah mencari Nadine di Dublin, akan tetapi aku tak tau alamat rumahnya. Sampai pelosok Dublin aku temui, akan tetapi Nadine tidak ada. Aku frustasi dan mencoba untuk melupakan Nadine, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita yaitu Mandy Moore dan Laurent Gold tapi tetap saja aku masih terpikir Nadine, aku sangat sulit melupakannya. Aku memutuskan kekasihku karena aku sadar, aku masih mencintai Nadine. Aku mencoba mencari tau alamat rumahnya Nadine, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hingga pada tahun 2005 aku mencoba menjadi seorang gay, dengan pasangan gayku Kevin McDaid. Aku enjoy dengannya, melewati banyak kenangan dengan dia tapi tetap sama saja di pikiranku penuh dengan Nadine. Baru-baru ini hubunganku sama Kevin berantakan karena aku tidak fokus dengannya, aku sibuk dengan Westlife sekaligus aku sibuk mencari Nadine yang entah dimana berada. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan Nadine saat latihan dance dengan kalian, aku senang sekali. Aku bisa meluapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya saat itu, malam harinya aku mengajak Nadine makan malam di sebuah restoran. Betapa terkagetnya aku dan Nadine karena disana aku bertemu dengan Kevin. Aku dan Kevin berantem di hadapan Nadine dan aku memutuskan Kevin di depan Nadine. Akan tetapi setelah itu, Nadine tiba-tiba menangis karena aku gay. Aku dibilang gak punya perasaan lah, gak mengerti perasaannya, dan lain sebagainya. Nadine menamparku dan meninggalkan aku seorang diri di tempat parkir sebuah restoran itu", Mark menceritakan kisah panjangnya tentang Nadine.

"Oh begitu ceritanya, Maafkan atas sikapku tadi", Ridwan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah tak apa, aku mengerti kok. Kamu membela Nadine. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku tentang Nadine, Mengapa Nadine marah saat tau diriku gay? Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya", Mark bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mungkin Nadine berpikir kamu masih menunggunya. Dia benar-benar cinta denganmu Mark", Ridwan menepuk pundak Mark dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengucapkan itu sementara tidak ada buktinya?", Mark menatap bola mata coklat milik Ridwan.

"Untuk apa dia menangisimu dan marah denganmu? Kalo dia tidak cinta dengamu ngapain dia nangis karena tau kamu gay. Iya bukan?", ucap Ridwan.

"Iya sih.. oya nanti malam aku ke sini lagi. Bye..", Mark bergegas pergi dari rumah Nana Fredickson.

"Bye..", Ridwan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah selesai menemui Mark, Ridwan kembali masuk dalam rumah Nana Fredickson. Nadine tetap saja mengurung dirinya di kamar. Entah sampai kapan..

"Nadine, aku mohon buka pintunya..", ucap Ayu dengan nada anak kecil yang meminta mainan kepada orang tuanya.

"Nadine.. Open the door, please?", ucap Hasna.

"Belagak lu pakai Bahasa Inggris", ucap Ayu terhadap Hasna.

"E.. gak terima gitu?", Hasna menatap sinis Ayu.

"Heh kalian itu, suasana genting kayak gini kalian malah begini", ucap Etna dengan kata-kata bijak andalannya yang dipakai untuk menenangkan orang yang ribut dalam suasana genting.

"Yaelah, kata-kata bijak itu lagi", ucap Ayu.

"Nadine, buka pintune wae..", ucap Ridwan yang tiba-tiba datang seperti jelangkung. Loh Jelangkung : Datang gak diantar, pulang gak dijemput.

"Ini lagi.. udah stop! Bicara memakai Bahasa Indonesia saja!", bentak Etna.

"Kalian itu berisik sekali, Nana gak bisa tidur. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?", Nana Fredickson menghampiri Ayu, Etna, Hasna, dan Ridwan.

"Itu lho Nana, Nadine nangis dan mengurung dirinya di kamar", ucap Hasna spontan.

"Ha?", ucap Nana Fredickson terkaget.

Tiba-tiba Etna menginjak kaki kanan Hasna.

"Aw.. Etna!", teriak Hasna.

"Eeeee kamu itu, has", ucap Ayu dan Ridwan serentak dengan suara yang lirih.

Etna menatap sinis Hasna.

"Maaf, keceplosan", Hasna menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa komando, Nana Fredickson mengetuk pintu kamar Nadine.

"Nadine sayang..", ucap Nana Fredickson.

"Apa nana?", ucap Nadine dari dalam kamar.

"Syukurlah kamu menjawab, tolong buka pintunya sayang", Nana Fredickson memohon kepada Nadine.

Terdengar suara kaki melangkah, Nadine perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oh Nadine sayang, kamu tak apa nak?", Nana Fredickson memeluk tubuh Nadine.

"Nadine tak apa nana. Nana tidak usah khawatir", Nadine membalas pelukan Nana Fredickson.

"Nadine, mengapa kamu menangis?", tanya Etna.

Nadine tidak menjawab pertanyaan Etna terhadap dirinya, akan tetapi dia tersenyum kepada para sahabatnya.

"Aku tak apa, Etna", Nadine melepaskan pelukan terhadap Nana Fredickson.

"Ah aku tak percaya", ucap Etna.

"Sudahlah, lupakan masalah ini.. tujuan kita disini kan untuk liburan, ayolah senang-senang", Nadine tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Ayo senang-senang!", ucap Ridwan bersemangat dengan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Liat itu yu, lekong mulai beraksi", Hasna berbisik kepada Ayu.

"Lu mau kampanye, wan?", ucap Etna.

"Loh kok kampanye?", Ridwan menurunkan tangannya.

"Lha itu, ngapain kamu pakai ngacungin tangan. Kayak Foke aja lu, no 1", ucap Etna.

"Please deh et, jangan samain gue dengan Foke alias Fauzi Bowo", ucap Ridwan dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha", ucap Ayu, Etna, Hasna, Nadine, dan Nana Fredickson serentak.

"Akhirnya Nadine bisa tertawa lagi", ucap Ridwan dalam hatinya.

Lain kisah Nadine dan Mark yang masih mengambang, ada seseorang yang tengah dilanda virus jatuh cinta. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Barry?

"Ehem Charlotte", ucap Barry yang fokus menyetir.

"Ada apa, Barry?", ucap Charlotte dengan santai.

"Kamu udah punya pacar belum?", ucap Barry dengan nervous.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?", ucap Charlotte.

"Masak perempuan secantik kamu belum punya pacar sih?", ucap Barry.

"Aku serius Bar, aku masih single.. aku belum pernah pacaran. Kenapa sih?", Charlotte membenarkan rambutnya.

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?", tiba-tiba Barry menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Charlotte terkaget mendengar perkataan Barry karena dia dan Barry baru saja bertemu.

"Ah ini pasti kamu bercanda..", Charlotte menatap wajah Barry dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, Charlotte. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, yaitu tadi saat kamu berada di rumahku", Barry memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil.

"Aku tidak bisa…", ucap Charlotte.

"Kenapa?!", Barry dengan cepat melihat wajah Charlotte dengan kagetnya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu, aku belum terlalu mengenalmu", ucap Charlotte.

"Tapi, aku suka sama kamu", Barry mengguncang-gunvangkan tubuh Charlotte.

"Aku mohon jangan paksa aku. Biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku tak mau salah memilih", Charlotte memohon di hadapan Barry.

"Tapi apakah kalau kamu sudah mengenalku lebih jauh, apakah kamu mau menerimaku?", Barry memasang muka seriusnya.

"Tergantung", ucap Charlotte santai.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkumis tebal, memakai kaca mata hitam seperti tukang pijat mendekati mobil Barry dan menggedor-gedor pintu mobil.

"Hei kalian", ucap laki-laki itu seraya menggedor-gedor pintu mobil milik Barry.

"Siapa itu, Barry?", Charlotte menunjuk ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Entah", Barry melepaskan tubuh Charlotte.

"Woi buka pintunya. Kalian itu tuli, bisu, atau buta sih?", laki-laki itu tambah keras menggedor-gedor pintu mobil milik Barry.

Barry membuka pintu mobilnya. Secara tak sengaja, pintu mobilnya terkena rangkaian gigi laki-laki itu secara keras.

"Apaan sih Anda ganggu kenyamanan saya?", Barry menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Aduh…", ucap laki-laki itu seraya dia memegang pipinya.

"Loh pak, ngapain duduk?", tanya Barry.

"Ahhhh… gigi emasku lepas", laki-laki itu memungut sebuah gigi emas miliknya.

"Heh pak, ditanya kok diam saja?", ucap Barry heran.

"Anda liat tidak sih, gigi emas saya lepas gara-gara Anda!", ucap laki-laki itu kesal.

"Yah ompong deh", ejek Barry.

"Huh, sialan ni pemuda", gumam laki-laki itu seraya berdiri.

"Makanya pak, Anda jangan mamer gigi emas Anda di depan kaca mobil saya. Kena deh", ucap Barry dengan nada meledek.

"Saya tidak mamer! Saya hanya menggedor-gedor pintu Anda, karena Anda berhenti di tempat yang salah!", laki-laki itu memarahi Barry.

"Loh salah?", ucap Barry bingung.

"Anda lihat palang rambu itu", laki-laki itu menunjukkan sebuah palang rambu.

"Hehehe, dilarang berhenti ya pak", Barry cengar-cengir.

"Anda dikenakan denda sebesar 1 poudsterling", laki-laki itu menulis sesuatu di sebuah halaman di buku yang ukurannya sebesar buku catatan kecil. Lalu, ia menyobek halaman itu.

"Anda siapa? Berani-beraninya ngedenda saya", ucap Barry.

"Anda tidak lihat pakaian saya?", laki-laki itu menatap Barry.

"Oh My God… Anda polisi lalu lintas?", ucap Barry.

"Memangnya Anda mengira saya siapa?", ucap laki-laki itu kesal.

"Maaf pak..", Barry menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, ini. Anda bayarkan di kantor polisi kota, di bagian administrasi lalu lintas", laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Ya, makasih", Barry menerima sebuah kertas itu dengan wajah yang tidak terima.

Barry masuk kembali ke mobil

"Ada apa Barry?", tanya Charlotte.

"Kena denda beb?", jawab Barry.

"Loh kok kamu manggil aku beb. Ih..", ucap Charlotte.

"Ah lupakan.. ya sudah kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita", Barry menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali.

**Aneh kan? Comment for this story, please :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
